


Study Sessions

by sunarin___0125



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125
Summary: "study sessions my ass, they turn into daily fucking sessions anyways"
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 20





	Study Sessions

Osamu and Suna loved studying together. It just made studying more fun. Sometimes and Suna's place, sometimes at Osamu's and sometimes at a cafe.

This time, they were at Suna's place. Osamu planned some things as usual for after they have finished studying.

"Okay, we;re going to go through the concept again. x plus 90 plus 49 is a 180, we know that because?"

Suna asked.

"Because?"

He asked again.

"Hello?!"

Suna slammed his hand on the table, catching Osamu's attention.

"H-huh?"

"Oh god, LOOK at question 2c. There's the angles and shit, right?"

Suna was clearly annoyed.

"Uhhh, yes?"

"There's a right angle, so we get our 90 degrees from there. Get it?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, as mentioned, there's a 49 degree angle on the left, am I right?"

"Mhm"

"And there's the x on the right, so, we take x plus 90 plus 49 equals to a 180 degrees and we know that because its a?"

"Flat angle?..."

"YES! Oh my god you finally get it! Okay on to the next question-"

"Ughhhhh Rin pleaseee I don't want to study math anymoreee"

"Maybe if you were better at it, then sure, but nooo, you suck"

Osamu didn't like the attitude his boyfriend was giving him. In fact, he wanted his caring and sweet Suna back. Not this strict as fuck one.

"Ok this one is easy, do it yourself"

"Huh?!"

"If you get this one right, we'll do what you want"

"Whatever I want?"

Osamu asked mischievously.

"Mhm, whatever you want. But if you get it wrong, you can say goodbye to my kisses for 2 days and you're going straight home after this."

"That's unfair-"

"Oh? What's this? Osamu being a pussy I see~"

"I- NO?!"

"Do it, now"

"Ughhh fine"

He looked at the angles and just stared at them.

For Rin

He thought to himself.

Half of it would make it a flat angle so total...180 degrees and then 63 degrees is mentioned on the left and if x is in the middle then...

"X plus 63 degrees equals to 180 degrees and then we rewrite it to x equals 180 minus 63 and the answer is x equals to 117 degrees."

Osamu said as he dropped his pen on the table confidently.

"Eh- I was expecting you to get it wrong, but at least you got it right."

"Yayyyy, can we do what I want nowwww"

"No, I wanna watch a movie, keep my books for me, you know where to put my pens and my other stationary, I'm getting jelly sticks."

Suna went downstairs and left Osamu disappointed.

Ew, he's the pussy now. And that attitude, nuh uh. He'll pay later...

Osamu thought evilly to himself. He kept Suna's stationeries into the drawer and put his math books onto the shelf Suna had to organize all his textbooks and workbooks from school. He put the calculator into the smaller drawer and kept his own things.

Suna came back upstairs not long after and threw an onigiri he got from the local Family Mart on the way back from school. He knew Osamu loved them.

"I know you like Onigiris"

"Awww Rinnnn"

It made Osamu regret what he was about to do, but meh. In Osamu's eyes, he deserved it anyways, as a little punishment...

Suna placed his laptop on the bed and started watching some romance film. Osamu just laid on the ground scrolling through his phone, eating his onigiri. He would take occasional glances at Suna sucking on the jelly stick. Having dirty thoughts...

Osamu finished his Onigiri and went to throw the wrapper away. He took out the special equipments he would need and gently placed them on Suna's nightstand without him realising.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know, it's been on my netflix watch list for quite a while now..."

"Suna you promised me something"

"No i didn't"

Okay, Osamu had enough. He slammed Suna's laptop shut and placed it on his study table.

"Oi! My laptop will break like that! What's wrong with y-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Osamu pushed him down and started kissing him, taking dominance once again, he pushed his tongue forcefully into Suna's mouth as he started resisting a lot.

Osamu slid his hand into Suna's pants and had a firm grip on his member.

"'Samu! S-Stop it-"

"Shut the fuck up"

Suna could tell Osamu was serious and stopped kicking around and relaxed. He lifted Suna's shirt with his teeth and started placing kisses on his chest, one hand, slowly removing Suna's pants, another pinning him down to the bed.

The pants were successfully removed as he quickly took off his own and threw them on the floor, not caring where it landed.

"Strip, or should I do it for you, hm?"

He was pissed, his tone said it all. Suna obediently took off his hoodie and placed them gently on the ground. Osamu proceeded to push him back down on the bed again, kissing him then slowly sliding down to his neck, then leaving love marks on his collar bone, making him moan in pleasure. Then lower, leaving many more marks on his chest, then sucked on his nipple.

"'S-samu..."

His breath hitched as he bit down harder. He covered his mouth to muffle down the moan. He took off whatever was remaining of himself and put lube onto his fingers before inserting them into Suna. The cold contact of his fingers inserting in made him tense up a bit.

"Chill~ It's just 2 fingers~Maybe 3 later~"

He removed the arm that was covering Suna's beautiful face. Of course he wanted to see the look Suna would give when he started slamming into him. Osamu leaned down and whispered all the things he would do to Suna, making him even more wet that he already is.

"Hngh~"

"Getting wet I see~"

"J-just do it a-already"

"You sure you ready tho?~I'll make sure I slam it right into you, make you feel heaven and hell at the same time~"

He took his fingers out and lubed himself.

"Don't move. Hear me?"

Suna nodded his head, he proceeded to put his arms around Osamu's neck but he grabbed them with one hand and pinned them once again above Suna's head. He positioned himself well and slammed right into him as he said he would.

Suna gave a high pitched moan and cummed all over himself and Osamu's chest.

"Ah? You came that quick? I wonder how many times you're gonna have to be doing that tonight~"

"W-wait!"

Osamu continued pounding into Suna, he obediently let the moans escape his mouth and came again when it hit his prostate, making him arch his back.

"Oh? I found it haven't I~"

"Hah~"

Another moan escaped his mouth as Osamu went in deeper. It was painful, but he felt pleasure too. So it was a win-win for the both of them.

They did another 9 rounds and Osamu made sure Suna couldn't come anymore only did he stop. They didn't have school the next day anyways.

Next day~

"Osamu. Study sessions my ass, it all ends up into daily fucking sessions anyways..."

"Sorry Rinnyyyyyy, I was madddd"

"Yeah yeah..."

And yes Suna couldn't walk at all the next day and needed Osamu to carry him around, but he got extra affection, so hurray for Suna! But still, RIP his ass. His parents didn't question because they already knew what was going on so chileeeeeee.


End file.
